fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Crickson
James Crickson (ジェームズ クライックソン; Jeemuzu Kuraikkuson) is an independent mage living in the continent of Fiore. He's the son of a famous chemist of the kingdom, from whom he learned his unique form of magic. He nevere really wanted to join a guild, due to the fact that he prefers being on his own. However, he does not despise the company of friends, especially the one of his best friend. He is also a childhood friend of Leon Runecure, having been neighbors, they met when they were very young and practically grew up together. Appearance Jam es is a guy with a medium physique, he goes to the gym regularly to train and be able to have a good strength in melee combat, in fact, the use that he do of his magic require some practical ability in hand-to-hand combat. He has a slightly chubby face, with blond hair and beautiful blu eyes. It's not a rare thing seeing his cheeks becoming red, giving him a tender and lovable aspect. He always kept his hair slightly messy, not caring much about it. The only thing he really cares about is the beard, which he regularly cuts because he doesn't like to see those hairs on his face. Personality James is a sunny person, affectionate and amusing. He loves making jokes to his friends, especially to his best friend; more than anything else he does them to try to cheer up when he realizes that something is wrong, but on some occasions he only does it to have fun seeing the faces that others make. Despite this joyful aspect of him, it can also be called a solitary person, who at certain times prefers to be alone to reflect or simply get away from the world and not think about anything. He loves science, especially chemistry and biology; somewhat obvious feature given that he grew up in a family of scientists: his father was a chemist and his mother a biologist. Most of his studies were always focused on chemistry and biology, trying to understand what was behind the mechanisms of life. His almost obsessive study was also due to the fact of wanting to learn the magic used by his father, Molecule Magic: in fact, he did not want to teach this particular kind of magic to his son, before the latter had a suitable knowledge, due to the danger it can have if not handled correctly. He is a very smart guy, able to solve even very difficult situations without anyone's help. This is also due to his friendship with Leon, since the latter often forced him to help him solve the puzzles he found in the books he studied. On the other hand, this cunning is also his innate characteristic, which he showed from an early age, and that Leon only helped to improve. Magic & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Because of the use James makes of his magic, that is mainly for melee combat, he has developed a great mastery in this type of fight. He works out very often to be sure of being able of sustain a hand-to-hand combat if necessary, to give more strength to his attacks and, finally, to improve his melee skills to deal with most of the fighting techniques he may have to face. Keen Intellect As briefly stated before, James has always shown great intellect, since he was a child, and Leon helped him develop his intelligence. Now he uses this aspect in combat, trying to come up with plans that could help him and his allies put the situation on their side, avoid wasting magical power and, as far as possible, ensure victory. Sometimes he also uses his cunning to prepare great and memorable jokes for his friends. Great Magic Power Because of his willing of knowing magic and his love for what his magic refers to, when he was able to learn Molecule Magic he practiced a lot, developing a great control and consciusness of what his power his able to do, and consequently developing his magic power more and more, achiving a great level and being capable of manipulate large structure to the molecular level. He is even capable of using carbon dioxide and nitrogen molecules in the atmosphere to make some different weapon to use in combat; though he hasn't a great mastery with this ability, and prefers only to use the same spells he practiced on. Molecule Magic Molecule Magic (分子マジック; Bunshi majikku) is a Caster and Holder Type Magic revolving on the atomic and molecular manipulation of an object with which James is in direct contact (except for any human body part, which is immune to this magic). Due to the dangerousness of this magic, if used improperly, he had to practice and study a lot before his father let him use this magic in combat and in everyday situation. James has devoloped a fighting style for this magic, learning how to manipulate simple air molecule (carbon dioxide, nitrogen and oxygen molecule) to create simple weapon to use. Spell Due to the adaptability of this magic, cannot be listed true spells, as these vary according to the environment surrounding James. The ones listed below are those that he has learned to use using the air he "touches" in conitnuation. * Carbon Sword (カーボン スウォード, kaabon suwoodo): using the CO2 present in the atmosphere, James creates a sword in pure carbon, with a molecular composition similar to diamond. During the sword formation process, molecular oxygen is released. * Carbon Blade (カーボン ブラド; kaabon burado): using the CO2 present in the atmosphere, James creates very sharp carbon blades that he hurls at the target. During the blades formation process, molecular oxygen is released. *'Laughing Gas' (ローイング ガス; rooingu gasu): as the name suggests, James uses nitrogen and oxygen molecules to create exhilarating gas to use against the target. Depending on the amount and time of exposure, he can decide to simply make the target euphoric, or to put him to sleep, using the anesthetic properties of this gas. Category:Laerion9 Category:Independent Mage Category:Independent Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters